Shimmer
by Creedence
Summary: Kurt loves teaching at Mutant High. However, as time goes on he feels like he's in a rut. He decides to go visit his old residence, however, when he gets there he finds that someone has taken his place and will change his life....(please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Shimmer Rating: PG-13 Author: Creedence Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Mutant High, or probably anything else you might have heard of. They are NOT my ideas. They belong to Marvel. Anything else that I mention and you recognize, like band names and songs aren't mine either. Jade is my creation and that's about it unfortunately. Notes: I haven't done this before so bare with me please. Also sorry about any spelling mistakes and grammar stuff, I hate proof reading. I'm also not sure if I will ever finish. I have a bad habits of starting things and not finishing...yeah.any comments and suggestions and such would be very welcome. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kurt loved teaching. He enjoyed getting up in the morning and taking a long walk around the school grounds before anyone else was up. He would then open up his classroom and organize his lesson plan for the day. He would always feel a slight tinge of nervousness when he heard his pupils coming towards his room at the beginning of the day. He had a fear that they wouldn't pay attention and take him seriously, but as always, they proved him wrong. They listened intensely as he lectured about faith and read scriptures from the bible.  
His class was religion. Though it was not required for all students, it amazed the rest of the faculty how many of the children still wanted to take it. Maybe it was the sound of Kurt's melodious voice as he read about Jesus and the apostles that drew them in, or just the fact that most of the students were scared of the present day world and knowing that someone was looking after them made them feel more secure.  
As the time went buy, however, Kurt found himself getting restless. He felt like he was caught in a rut. He did the same thing every day. He had even gotten down to doing everything at a certain time each day. Get up at five, walk till 5:30, open the classroom at 5:36, and so on. He couldn't take it anymore. He figured some time away would be needed. He hadn't traveled much in his life, but he knew of at least one place where he could get some much needed solitude.  
  
He arrived in Boston shortly after dark and decided to walk the last block to the church. He figured not many people would be out so he wouldn't have to worry too much about someone seeing him, but even so he pulled the collar of his coat closer to his ears and quickened his pace. He had been glad when he had left Boston, but something deep down still longed for the city. He missed the everyday hustle. Late at night he would find himself longing for the incessant sound of car horns and the mesmerizing flow of people going about their daily lives. He even missed the musty smell that lingered in the city air.  
He paused for a moment when he arrived at the church. After he had escaped the circus he had spent many months in the solitude of the church. With every moment he had spent there he felt closer to God and more secure with his life and future. It looked just like he had left it. The graffiti on the outside gate, the broken stain glass window on the left, and the large faded double doors in the front. He slowly made his way towards the doors and pushed them open.  
He was caught off guard when he saw that candles where lit. He had figured that it would have been as black as the night that now surrounded the church on the outside. He paused for a moment, leaning against a pew in the back. He waited, hoping that he would hear some sort of sound betraying whoever was in the church, but he heard nothing. Though he was frightened of what might be in the room with him, he was also full of curiosity. He slowly made his way down the isle to the front trying to make as little noise as possible. He was startled when he got to the front. He didn't see a soul. "Maybe they left" he thought. He sighed and bent down to blow out the candles that lined the front pew. As he knelt down he heard a cough. He stood quickly and made his way over to where he had heard the noise. Halfway to the inner wall of the church, he stopped, immersed in shadow. He had found where the cough had come from. A person, male or female, he couldn't make out, was sitting against the wall, their head in their hands. He paused unsure of what exactly to do. He wasn't sure if they were asleep, awake, or even aware of his presence in the room. He stood there motionless, debating in his mind what he should do. He decided that the best thing to do was to leave. He knew how people reacted to him and he was afraid what this person might do. He slowly backed away trying to make a quick yet quiet exit. His attempts failed however. His foot knocked unexpectedly against a dark object on the floor and before he could catch his balance he fell with a thump on the floor. Instantly the person's head snapped up and Kurt saw that is was a girl. Her eyes darted across the church and it dawned on him that she couldn't see him. He could easily teleport outside and she would never even know that he existed. "Show yourself" she called into the air, her voice shivering with fear, "I know you're here."  
Though Kurt longed to leave the situation, something deep in down told him to go through and show himself to this girl. He took a deep breath, pulled himself off the floor and stepped into the light. He saw the girls eyes widen as she slowly attempted to back further away from him. He waited for her high pitched scream, but it never came. "If you're going to kill me" she whispered with a quivering voice, "just make it fast."  
Kurt was used to such reactions. Fear, hostility, and hatred were all common to him. Most times it didn't really bother him, and though it would tear at his esteem, he was used to it by now and expected such reactions. However, there was something about this girl's reaction that made a sharp pain appear in his heart and made him feel worse then usual. She seemed more pathetic then most of the people he had seen in his life. Her hazy green eyes were wide with fear and outlined in dark black eyeliner. Her ears were pierced from the bottom where silver hoops swung all the way to the very top of the cartilage where she wore gold cuffs. Her clothing was baggy and hung loosely from her body. Her hair which at one time might have been blonde was streaked with blue. He ran his eyes over her whole body with each inch pitying her even more. He finally stopped when her reached her two thick lips, colored by a bright ruby red lip stick which only brought out the paleness in her face even more. He noticed that besides her over pierced ears, she also had a diamond like stud in the corner of her nose, and a gold ring that protruded over her bottom lip. "I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered. He wanted to make her believe this but knew it was almost impossible. She sighed slightly and cast her eyes down towards the floor. "Then why are you here?" "I'm here." Kurt paused. What could he says that would gain her confidence? "I'm here to help you" "Oh" 


	2. chapter two

Title: Shimmer Author: Creedence Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marvel or someone else owns it all, expect for Jade  
  
"You're here to help me" she stated starring up at him. Kurt starred back down at her, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure why he had said that exactly. He was still trying to sort his mind out. Help her? How could he help her? He didn't even know. With out thinking he put his hand inside his coat pocket and rubbed and his hand gently over his rosary beads. The girl obviously noticed his movement. "Listen" she said, "if your going to shot me or put a knife through my neck or something just do it quickly. I don't want to take part in any of your Satanist shit." Kurt almost laughed at this comment. "No" he said, "It's nothing like that." He gently pulled the rosary out of his pocket and showed it to her. She starred at him for a moment and then shifted her gaze to the floor. Kurt remained standing where he was, half in the shadows where he felt comfortable, and half expose to the world, a place he hated to be. The girl was quiet for sometime, starring off into some unseen place. "You know" she said after some time, "You can get closer to me. I don't bite." Kurt nodded and slowly made his way over to her. He sat a few inched away from her, leaning his back against the wall. "My name's Jade" the girl said still staring at the floor. Kurt wondered if she had even noticed that he was now sitting next to her. "I'm Kurt but in the Munich circus I was know as 'The Incredible Nightcrawler.'" "You were in the circus, how fitting." Jade said softly. Kurt wasn't sure if she meant it as some kind of insult, but it stung like one. Jade continued to stare off into space for a while, not murmuring a single word. He watched her as she fell deeper into thought. Whenever she would talk to him she would never look him directly in the eyes. It seemed as if she was afraid that in doing so he would find out all the dark secrets she was hiding away. Her hands always seemed to shake and the skin on her face seemed to become ghostly pale. A half hour had passed and still she said nothing. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper. She didn't seem to hear him; either that or she was ignoring his question. "So" she said quietly, "You say you're here to help me." "Yes." "Then how are you going to help me?" Kurt paused for a moment, thinking this over. He had told her he had was going to help her and after watching her in her pitiful state he really wanted to help her. He felt that the force that had been pulling at him to come back, had partially been this young girls need for an assurance that somehow her life would turn out alright "I'm here to get your faith back" he replied. 


End file.
